Differentia
by Dr. Breifs Cat
Summary: An AU, set in a world where Relena is afraid of the strange boy who said he'd kill her
1. Differentia-Part One

****

Differentia:

Part One-Begin A New

My trips to space were generally the same every time. My father and I leave Earth, he goes to meeting and the like, while I sit around and do nothing. All the kids at school think I'm so lucky that I get to go to space so often, but they don't know what these trips are like. Needless to say, by the time my father's work is done, I can't wait to go home. As usual, my father apologized for not spending much time with me as we rode the shuttle home. I merely asked him that next time we took a trip to space, if he could leave himself a little bit of free time. 

Suddenly, something sped by the shuttle, inching closer to the window, I peered out, it looked like something mechanical. Another ship soon obscured my vision of the supposed craft. There was a little bit of turbulence, and I buckled my seatbelt and hoped that we'd reach the Earth safely.

**********************

When the shuttle landed, my father and I disembarked. Naturally, reporters were surrounding Father, hounding him and asked tons of questions. Eager to get away from the paparazzi, I told my father that I'd walk home. No one noticed as I excused myself from the crowd.

As I walked home, I saw something, like a meteor, or shooting star coming towards the Earth. Doing a few quick calculations, I figured the thing would land on a near by beach. Curious, I took off at a run to see what it was.

Before long, I could see a man coming out of the water. He must have been inside of whatever it was that had been coming towards the Earth. It must have changed it's directory and fallen into the water instead. Worried, I ran as fast as I could to the man, he looked like he would collapse any second. He was not conscious when I finally reached him. I pulled off his helmet.

"It's just a kid," I murmured, pulling out my cell phone and called 911.

He came to quickly. He was undeniable alarmed to see me, he jumped up, covering his face and demanded to know if I 'saw it.' I told him to relax and that am ambulance was on it's way. 

When the said ambulance arrived, I could only watch as the boy beat up the paramedics and stole the ambulance, driving off well above the speed limit. 

"Weird," I muttered, and tried to get it off my mind and continued for home.

**********************

The next day at school at the other kids were fawning over me. 'Miss Relena' this and 'Miss Relena' that. I was really getting sick of that, why could anyone just call me by my name? Always being called 'Miss' makes me feel so old. I'm only 14, well 15, it is my birthday after all. The whole school was buzzing with talk of my birthday party. I can't imagine why. My 'parties' aren't much fun, just a hundred or so people whose names I barely know ballroom dancing. 

During my first period class, the teacher announced a new student. It was that boy from yesterday. He looked mad, and barely responded to when the other students spoke to him. He was so different from everyone else, and I immediately decided that I would invite him to my party, that might make it a bit more interesting.

During my free period after lunch I found him leaning against a railing, his body facing me, but his head turned away.

"Here you go," I said, holding an invitation to my party out to him, "it's an invitation to my birthday party, I hope you can make it." Around us, all my so-called friends applauded, which when you think about it makes no sense at all. The boy, Heero, I think his name was, reached out and took the invitation. I smiled, but it soon fled from my face as he looked at the invite with disgust and ripped it in half, and dropped it, letting the wind carry the two pieces away. "But...why?" I asked, my eyes tearing. I had never been more embarrassed in my life, that jerk ripped up my invitation in front of just about everyone I knew. He walked past me, pausing to wipe my tear away and he whispered something just loud enough for only me to hear.

"I'll kill you."

The mob took it's cue from Heero and dispersed, leaving me alone, in shock. This angry, ambulance stealing freak was going to kill me? Gimme a break.

**********************

As I expected, my party was an absolute bore. Just once, I'd like to have a party where I and a few close friends go to the mall or the movies, something fun. I mulled around the party trying to think of an excuse to leave, when I over heard a class mate of mine who arrived late say that he saw a guy who looked like Heero driving an ambulance towards the dock. Perfect. I told them to continue to party without me and decided the best way to find some excitement was to find Heero. Who knew what that guy was up to?

"It is you, Heero," I said, I could see him when I reached the docks, he was bent over something working, but I could tell what.

"Relena," he said, not looking up or turning around. I smiled, finally, someone who just called me 'Relena,' no stupid 'Miss.' Heero turned on his heel. "You're in over your head. Relena," he said, it was strange the way he kept saying my name. The way he said it was different, too. When most people say it, it flows together. He said it keeping the syllables separate, it was strange to hear. "Say good-bye," he said, pulling a gun off of what ever it was he had been working on and leveling it with my head. 

I stepped back, my eyes wide. He _was_ going to kill me. Hearing a bullet shot, I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting to feel the bullet cut through me. It didn't. I opened my eyes, seeing Heero covering a wound on his arm with his hand.

"I don't know what's going on here, but it's pretty obvious to anyone that you're the bad guy here," a new voice said. I heard the sound of another bullet being fired. Heero hunched over, he had been hit in the leg. In his apparent pain, he had dropped his gun. "I don't know what you did, lady," the shooter said to me, "but you better stay away from this guy." I nodded and backed away. Heero rolled on the ground trying to reach his gun again. "Take it easy, pal, you're injured," the other boy said to him. Heero ignored him and grabbed his gun. Before it was aimed, it was shot right out of his hand. 

Heero limped to the edge of the dock, and climbed onto his project. "Mission failed," he muttered, desperately trying to finish whatever it was he had been doing before I arrived before he would loss consciousness from loss of blood. 

"Aw, shit," the other boy said as Heero's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell off the dock, into the water. The other boy jumped into the water after him, but came back up empty handed. He tried diving in again a few times, but never found anything. Sopping wet, he pulled himself onto the dock, muttering curses. 

He looked up at me, and I think he might have been crying, it was hard to tell. "Lady, I didn't want to kill him, I was just trying to help you out. Why'd he want to kill you anyway?" he asked me.

"I...I don't know," I stuttered, "I didn't do anything to him, except talk to him a little bit." I was shaking, I had just witnessed seeing a classmate die.

"Shinigami strikes again," the boy muttered to himself. He was referring to himself as the 'God of Death?' Weird. Right now I was really wishing I had stayed at my party. My eyes were tearing and I couldn't help but start crying. 'Shinigami' looked at me as I sobbed. "Oh, lady, don't cry. Look why don't you just go home, and I'll take care of this mess, okay?" He ducked out of sight for a few seconds and came back with two pieces of paper and a pen. He handed one of the pieces of paper to me. It had writing on it, but I couldn't make it out through my tears, I was too shaken up to even stop crying. "Here, if you need someone to talk to, just e-mail me and I'll call ya back and we can chat, okay? Just give me your phone number." He was being really sweet, trying to help me after this tragedy that really was my fault. If I never came here...

Snapping out of my reverie, I told the boy my cell phone number without really thinking about the fact that I didn't know this guy. 

"By the way, what's your name, lady?"

"Relena Derlian," I sniffed.

"You better get on home, Lena," he said. I wiped my tears and turned to leave, but stopped.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Me? I'm Shinigami, but you can call me Duo if ya want. Duo Maxwell."

"Bye, Duo," I croaked out, dragging my feet home. At the time, I hadn't realized how tightly I held on to that scrap of paper Duo had given me.

**********************

When I got home, all my party guests were long gone, but I didn't care. I managed to pull myself into my room, and dropped Duo's e-mail address on my nightstand and collapsed on my bed, falling asleep.

****

Disclaimers: I don't own anything having to with Gundam Wing and I'm not making any money off of this fic.


	2. Differentia-Part Two

****

Differentia

Part Two-Help: Wanted

About a month after my initial meeting with Duo, I sat at a computer, not knowing what to type. He said to e-mail him if I needed to talk, and I sure do. Blankly, I stared at the glowing screen for a few minutes and just wrote: _Hi Duo, you said to e-mail if I needed to talk and I sure do. You still have my number, right? -Relena_ I decided that was good enough and clicked send. Once I was done there, I shut the computer down and just wandered around the mansion, waiting for Duo's call. I hoped he could call me back soon...

"Did your father tell you anything before he passed?" That was my mother talking to me. She was arranging some flowers in a room I happened to walk through, in a pathetic attempt to clear my head. All of my thoughts had been rather fuzzy the past few days. Information overload, I guess. I suspect Mother was trying to keep her mind off of my father's recent death. Relieved that I was facing away from her, I said "Not really," as nonchalantly as I could. Tears were threatening to over take me soon. Without really thinking about it, I threw my arms around my foster mother's neck.

"You _ARE_ my mother!" I shouted, hugging her. "Mother," I whimpered, and she hugged me. It might not be biological, but she was the only mother I had ever known and that was good enough for me.

**********************

I guess Duo must be busy, because he called me back after a few days. Most of the shock had worn off by then, but I still needed to talk to someone. I was hopeful that it was him when my phone rang, and was more than grateful to hear Duo say "What's up, Lena?"

"A lot, actually," I said with a nervous chuckle and walked outside into the gardens, where hopefully no one would over hear snippets of the conversation. "How much time do you have?"

"Not sure," he answered, "just say as much as you can, and I'll let you know when I have to leave, okay?" I nodded, but then remembered that this was a audio only transmission, and voiced my agreement. After that I was silent for a few moments, and Duo said "Just start from the beginning."

"I'm not really sure where the beginning is, it could be a few days ago, but then, it could be when I was a kid, too."

"What do ya mean?" Duo sounded a little alarmed.

I sighed. "My father died a few days ago," I said.

"I'm sorry," Duo said politely. "If it's any help, my parents are dead, too. I don't even remember them."

"Wow, that makes my problems seem so insignificant." I said. 

"Aw, it's okay, if ya don't remember 'em, I figure, I can't miss 'em." Duo said.

"But aren't you lonely?" I asked him.

"Nah, I got people. So, what were you saying 'bout your dad?" 

I know this is getting off track, but I can't tell you how grateful I am that Duo is in my life. He saved my life and has been there for me ever time I needed him since. Duo is just the kind of guy you can really count on. I don't think there is anyone who could ever possibly mean more to me than Duo. Even when the world is falling apart around him, he's always there to make other people smile. 

Getting back to the conversation, I told Duo that my father had been the Vice Foreign Minister, and a bomb had exploded during a meeting he was attending. The bomb had been disgusted as a compact and a woman from OZ, (I later found out that her name was Lady Midii Une) 'accidentally' left on the conference table. I saw her leave it there, and not knowing it was dangerous, picked it up and brought it outside to her. She throw it back it through a window and it exploded. 

I witnessed the whole thing and some OZ soldier started shooting at me. A of a sudden a van whizzed by and someone pulled me inside. My father was lying on a cot inside the van and we were being driven somewhere. I begged them to take us to a hospital, but the driver and other people refused. My father died lying on that cot.

I stopped speaking then, and I could hear Duo trying to say something, but not being able to get anything out. Knowing him as well as I do now, I'd say he was probably trying to make a joke to lighten the mood, but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't be completely insensitive. He's sweet like that.

I continued. As my father lay dying, he told me that I was not really his daughter, I was a member of the Peacecraft family, a monarchy that ruled the Sank Kingdom and worked so hard to promote absolute pacifism. When the Sank Kingdom fell, only two members of the family survived. My brother Milliardo and I. My father didn't know what happened to Milliardo, and then, as I screamed for him not to leave me, my foster father died.

But the story didn't end there. The people in the car drugged me then, and I collapsed. When I came to I was in a limo with a man with a claws instead of hands.

"Do you know what you have put into motion?" he asked me. I didn't know what he was taking about and told him so. But never fear, he explained it all to me in length.

"What did you do?" Duo breathed. My story had him on the edge of his seat.

"Heero Yuy died because of me," I said.

"Who?"

"The boy on the docks that night."

"So, his name's Heero," Duo mused.

"His name _was_ Heero," I corrected. "He died that night. And the old man with clawed hands, he called himself Dr. J, was very upset."

"Were they family?" Duo asked.

"No, Dr. J trained Heero, he was a Gundam pilot, and his mission,-to free the colonies from the Earth that oppresses their people-was never completed. Who knows what will happen now. And it's my fault."

"He was a pilot?!? Shit, no wonder that suit of Gundamium was there. He must have been trying to destroy it."

"Duo, what are you taking about?" And then it dawned on me. "THAT'S WHY HE WANTED TO KILL ME!!"

"What?"

"Duo, the day before he died, I saw something falling from the sky that he climbed out of, and then I saw his face, and could have put him and the craft together in my mind. I could have identified him, so he wanted to eliminate me."

"He was a Gundam pilot, there should have been five. But because of us, there are only four."

"Huh? How do you know how many there are?"

Duo paused and then said: "I can trust, you right, Lena?"

"Absolutely."

"I am one, I am the pilot of the Gundam Deathsycthe. There was a battle yesterday, and I met some other Gundam pilots. One was referred to as 'Trowa' but other than that I don't know there names yet. OZ tried to trick us into assassinating the Earth Sphere Alliance's pacifists, but they managed to evacuated thanks to the last pilot to show up. He told us what was going on." We were both silent after that. "Hey, Queenie--"

"Queenie?"

"Well, if no one knows what happened to your brother and the rest of 'em are dead, then your the Queen of Sank by default. Anyway, if we can hook you and those other pacifists together, maybe you can help the colonies. Meanwhile, I'll keep on fightin' and the war will be over before it begins."

"War?" I asked.

"Not if Shinigami can help it! Next time I'm on Earth, I give ya a call, Queenie, and we'll see what's up then, okay?"

"Okay, Duo. Um, if you don't mind my asking, where are you right now?"

"L2, callin' from Deathsycthe. See ya." I heard a fizz that I took to meant Duo had shut down his communicator and hung up my cell phone. Now that I had gotten the whole thing out, and I knew there were other Gundam pilots to hopefully succeed where Heero didn't, the situation didn't seem so hopeless.

But, I still had one more question, that I think only I can answer: should I continue to live my life the way I have, or claim my birthright?

****

Disclaimers: I don't own anything having to with Gundam Wing and I'm not making any money off of this fic.


	3. Differentia-Part Three

****

Differentia

Part Three- The Road To Peace

Revenge is not something I normally condone, I want to make that clear, but seeing Lady Une on that vidscreen, wearing that rose... Roses, all flowers for that matter, can be very symbolic, as for the rose, any way one interprets that, it still does not meld with the principals of OZ. And there, was that OZ representative, who killed my father-foster father, I mean-without a thought. The woman had no morals, you can't just kill someone because they don't think the way you do. It's wrong, period. I think when I saw that rose I began to really think about pacifism for the first time.

The idea that all conflicts can be settled peacefully, with words rather than weapons just seemed so, I guess the word would be 'nice.' It seemed like a nice idea. So many horrible things had come from wars and fighting, what bad thing could possibly come from peace? I am a Peacecraft, I had to make a stand for peace.

**********************

The dress I wore to the party was fancier, prettier and all around more sophisticated than the blue party dress I wore on my birthday. It felt better, somehow, like now I really was a princess. Or as Duo put it, _Queenie_. 

Being a sheltered 15 year old, I hadn't accounted for many variables. Immediately, I encountered something I hadn't counted on: my lack of an invite. I couldn't expect to just waltz into a political soiree, even if I was a member of a fallen monarchy. Luckily, my way in came in the form of an old man, who knew who I was. Once inside, he told me I looked so much like my mother-my biological mother-that he knew I was a surviving Peacecraft by just looking at me. 

It turned out that he was a close friend of my real families, so much to the point that he could have been a surrogate uncle or cousin, if my parents wanted. We eventually just decided that we would say he was my grandfather. To this day, I consider that kind old man to be my grandfather. 

I stood close to him for most of the evening, until the person I had came to see approached. Lady Une, still wearing that damned rose on her jacket. Inwardly, I smirked. Perfect. Grandfather didn't like the OZ representative wearing a rose anymore than I did, he even asked her to take it off, but she didn't, which worked well for me. I scowled at the Lady.

"This is for my father!" I screamed, pulling a gun out of the folds of my gown. I aimed quickly and fired. The rose exploded in a shower of petals, but Lady Une remained unharmed, as I intended. Shooting the flower was symbolic, as was the flower itself, shooting a person would be hypocritical of me.

I took off at run, thankful that I had the common sense to wear flats, and tried my best to get away. As I ran, my thoughts turned to Heero, someone who had died because of me. Was being responsible for Heero's death and yet refusing to kill Lady Une hypocritical of me? I didn't know then, and I still don't know now. 

I do know that at that moment, I came to believe in pacifism; innocent souls are wiped out because of war and pacifism and peace are the first, and perhaps only, steps to stopping war, once and for all.

As I ran and contemplated peace, I left the building a ran outside, Lady Une's honor guard were after me, and I couldn't get caught. Dodging into a alley proved to be a mistake, as I ran to the outside, three mobile suits were there, waiting for me. I swallowed hard, afraid, but refusing to compromise my principals as the pilots emerged. Tow of them pointed guns at me, but I didn't back away from them. Not this time.

"Stop!" A woman wearing an Alliance uniform skidded to a stop just behind the OZ pilots on a motor cycle. The four argued about my fate, until the woman said that her orders came from his Excellency. Grudgingly, the OZ soldiers left, leaving me with the woman.

She climbed off of her motorcycle and bowed slightly, introducing herself as Lucrazia Noin, she was here to help me in the name of the Sank Kingdom, and Milliardo Peacecraft. The way she said his name, I knew she was an aquantice of my brother, and that the best way to find him would be to go with her.

**********************

Within four hours, I was returned to the land of my birth. Miss Noin, as I now called her, had given me a crash course in the history of the Sank Kingdom, the Peacecrafts and pacifism. Apparently, she had began to doubt war as an acceptable means of solving a dispute after a Gundam pilot had killed her Alliance trainees. I hoped it wasn't Duo. She described the pilot at my request, but it occurred to me that I had only seen Duo once, front view only, and he had been covered head to toe in loose black clothing, I didn't think I would recognize him if he wore something different, so Miss Noin's account of the pilot's appearance did nothing to ease my fears that Shinigami had been responsible for so many lives. Of course, with a 'name' like Shinigami, it was pretty much a given that he was responsible for some deaths.

One thing Miss Noin avoided was talking about my brother. She never once mentioned Milliardo, even when she spoke off the fall of the monarchy, and I know Milliardo survived. I just met Miss Noin and she had already told me more than I could have imagined, so I decided against making any demands for information concerning him. I felt confidant that Miss Noin would tell me when I needed to know. 

Soon, she told me, I would take the throne of the Kingdom of Sank. _Queenie_, I thought with an inward smirk. 

**********************

Once I was sucure in the concepts of pacifism and had significant knowledge of my country, it was time for my debut to the Earth's Sphere Alliance. The Alliance was made up of leaders of the various nations of the Earth, they also had control over the colonies, but didn't give the colonists much say over their governing. The colonists were often subjected to indignities and the people were treated as third class citizens. OZ, a faction of the Alliance that dealt with weapons and military, was thought by the colonists to be trying to shatter the Alliance, and then they could take over the Earth and turn the colonies into weapons manufacturing plants. It is unknown what would happen to the people of the colonies if such a thing were to happen. With OZ gaining power, it is doubtful anyone but the pacifists, who do not want to see massive weapons malfunctioning plants, are trying to stop OZ's rise to power.

Except the Gundams, waging a private war of there own against the Alliance and OZ, who betrayed their homes and fellow colonists, the four Gundam pilots will do whatever it takes to wipe out those who will destroy them. We have different motives, but the Gundams and the pacifists are on the same side. Our common goal: stop OZ, and their followers. I just hope we can do it. 

**********************

There were so many people, no familiar faces at the Alliance base. Only Noin and myself. The elder members of the Alliance were arguing over tactics, many of them siding with Treize Khushrenada, the leader of OZ. It just was so...wrong. What were they trying to do to their fellow human beings? And the worst part of all was that they didn't understand the Gundam pilots at all! They were using Duo and the others as reasons to speed up weapons production. They thought the Gundams were trying to _start_ a full scale war. No, the Gundams are fighting for peace, human rights and the dignity of their fellow man.

"All of you are very mistaken," I said, to the OZ supporters, "and the Gundams will soon rectify your mistakes." From where I stood on the podium, I could see Miss Noin shaking her head. Telling the leaders of the world that they are wrong, defiantly not the smartest thing I'd ever done.

****

Disclaimers: I don't own anything having to with Gundam Wing and I'm not making any money off of this fic.

Author Notes: I always wonder how Little Miss Peace could possibly be on the same side as the shot-em-up Gundams, but as I wrote this I think I understood better. Second, I don't know what the Alliance, OZ, Treize Faction or White Fang's motives are in the show, so I just made some stuff up and hoped I got it pretty close.


	4. Differentia-Part Four

****

Differentia

Part Four-Family Ties

The Alliance was divided. Some sided with OZ, no doubt because of Treize Khushrenada's undeniable charisma and others sided with the colonists, in the name of human rights, justice and above all else, peace. Unfortunately, OZ's side was gaining power. If all the world's nations were formed into one, and the colonies were made into weapons malfacturing, the world would have a different kind of peace that OZ was trying to make into a reality. Conformity would rule, and those with their own thoughts would be punished, that's when all those weapons would come in. Police raids, like the ones on the colonies now, could become the norm on the planet as well. It's bad enough that happens to the poor people in the colonies, we must stop it there, not start it here. Individuality would be sacrificed for social harmony. With the loss of individuality comes the loss of what separates humans from other animals. Hopes, dreams, thinking for ones self, it's all gone, but there would be peace.

Pacifism, which other members of the Alliance were leaning towards was different. The nations remain separate, the colonies become a nation of there own, and rather than solving the conflicts between the nations with war, as had been done throughout history, all conflicts would be solved peacefully, with discussions and compromises. Sometimes, pacifism doesn't work, the sides just can't agree and the people turn to war again. But absolute pacifism refuses to back down. Never raising weapons against our fellow man with the intent to kill, harm or maim. 

Duo and his fellow Gundam pilots took yet another road. To defend the colonies from OZ's plan, they would destroy OZ itself. They had no room for mistakes. In a way, Duo and I were working together; he from the outside, me from the inside, both working against OZ.

But there was still one thing that was bothering me, despite the fact that I think I understand what's going on around me. Miss Noin has a problem with the possible destruction of OZ. This I don't understand. From what I've been able to tell, she has no love of the organization, and thinks that the Gundams are doing the right thing by protecting their homes. I've seen the looks in her eyes when she speaks of Treize Khushrenada and Lady Une, she without a doubt does not think highly of either of them, yet in the past she was loyal above all else to OZ. Now, she has turned away from them, she can't stand the ideals of OZ, that much is obvious but there is still something that I can't place there.

I spoke to Duo about my concerns the next time he called me. He, well, 'advised' doesn't really fit Duo, but he basically told me that I ought to just ask Noin. We also decided that the next time he was on the planet, in a few days, we would go to a cafe in France for lattees and beignets. He wasn't particularly enthusitasic until I told him what a beignet was: a warm donut that is entirely covered with powered sugar, about two inches thick all the way around. I figured Duo would like 'em. 

Anyway, about three days later, we met at the designated spot. He could land anywhere on the planet that he wanted and I was rich enough to travel the world for a few hours if I wanted, it wasn't a problem for either of us. 

It was only the second time I'd actually seen him, and the last time I saw him I was well, freaked out, so I was afraid for a while that I might not recognize him. I couldn't picture what he looked like in my mind; last time, I remember he wore loose clothing and a black cap pulled down to cover his face somewhat, but I couldn't remember if I had gotten a good look at him.

"Hey, Lena!" called a familiar voice. I looked up and grinned. That was Duo all right. Black shirt with a white priest collar, (he later told me he wore that because he spent a lot of his childhood with a priest and a nun), black pants that were baggy until his knees, and then were closer to his legs. He also had black shoes and that cap on. His eyes were violet and he was grinning ear to ear. Brown hair was peeking out from under his cap, and for the first time I noticed he had a long braid going down his back. 

"Hi, Duo!" I called back as he walked towards me. He sat down the seat opposite me at the outdoors table in front of the cafe. 

"Ooooh," he said as he picked up a beignet. I did most of the talking for the first half hour. Duo stuffed beignets in his mouth and just nodded. After he'd eaten about seventy-five francs worth of beignets (they are VERY cheap by the way, so that's around 23 of them...) he started chattering a kilometer per minute, mostly making jokes, referring to himself as Shinigami, and bragging about his mobile suit. We both avoided politics as much as possible, this meeting was for fun, not work, but it couldn't be avoided. 

He told me about the other Gundam pilots, Trowa hadn't been seen in any battle for a while, but Quatre, pilot of Sandrock had. Duo also didn't know what Wufei, the pilot of Shenlong was up to. The conversation eventually turned to OZ, and I spoke of Miss Noin's semi-hostilities. He asked her if I had talked to her about that, I hadn't. I asked him if there was anyway OZ could know what he's up to. Duo shrugged, they always try to find the Gundams, half the time they do, half the time they don't.

That day, they did. We were there for about two hours when the little French village was invaded. Five OZ suits, I have no idea what they are called, Leos or Tauruses or some other Zodiac sign, and one other huge white suit. 

Duo pulled me to my feet and we ran like all the other citizens of the town trying to blend in. "My Gundam is stashed near by," he said to me quietly, "if I can reach it, I should be able to take care of these guys." 

"Okay," I said. As we ran, a motorcycle zoomed in front of us and skidded to a stop just a few feet away from us. The cyclist took her helmet off.

"Miss Noin!" I gasped, "How long have you been here?" 

"Hop on, you two." Miss Noin said. "We'll be able to get the pilot to his Gundam faster. And Miss Relena, there is no way I'd let you leave the palace unsupervised. The Peacecraft monarchy was targeted years ago, there is no telling how many people could try to kill you if they saw you."

"Yeah," Duo said, "We've run into the whole assassination thing before."

Miss Noin got off of her motorcycle. "You," she said with a nod towards Duo, "we can't all fit, take the bike to your Gundam, I'll stay with Miss Relena."

"Okay, see ya, Queenie," Duo said getting on the cycle and speeding towards his Gundam. 

"Miss Noin?" I ventured.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we're in danger from the OZ suits? Do they just randomly kill people, or do they look at the people? I don't think any human being could be capable of looking someone in the eye and just killing them, right there, no real reason, they were just in the way." I stopped. Thought at that particular time, I had faith in Duo and wasn't scared, but I don't want to die. I also didn't want any of the citizens to die, but houses and shops had already been set on fire or shot to pieces so I knew that was too much to hope for. 

There was a rumbling which could only be one thing: a mobile suit. Miss Noin and I looked up to see Duo's Gundam. It's primary color was black and it appeared to have little wings. When it when to battle, it activated a thermal weapon that looked like a sycthe.

"That boy's the Grim Reaper," Noin muttered.

"No," I said in awe of Duo's abilities, "he's Shinigami."

Duo was able to take out the five similar suits immediately, but the large white one was giving him problems. The other suit had the upper hand, and I was worried about my friend. "Come on, Duo. You can do it." I chanted softly. Miss Noin heard me and I really didn't like the way she was looking at me. I turned away from her. A smile appeared on my lips as Duo gained the upper hand. Miss Noin began to get anxious.

"Relena," she said, shaking, "we have to stop this fight."

"You know I'm a pacifist, I hate seeing fights, but there's no way a person could just stop a mobile suit fight. We could get stepped on. And anyway, Duo's winning."

"Miss Relena, the pilot of the other suit, that's Zechs Marquise."

"So?"

"Miss Relena," Noin was looked like she was close to crying, "that man is your brother."

I just stared at Noin. 

"We have to stop the fight," Miss Noin said running, towards the suits. I took off after her. 

"Stop!" Miss Noin screamed at the white suit, the pilot, my brother(?), stopped immediately. Duo's sycthe stopped mid swing as the white suit's hatch opened and a man with long blond hair and a mask exited.

"Noin," he said, "what are you doing?" he demanded. "That is a Gundam, he's our enemy."

"No," Miss Noin said, "he's not. OZ is our enemy. Treize is our enemy. OZ is against everything the Peacecrafts stand for, Zechs, or should I say Milliardo?"

"That name no longer means anything to me. My hands are too stained with blood to be a true Peacecraft." As Zechs spoke, Duo likewise opened the hatch of his suit, his cap pulled low covering half of his face with shadow. With his head down, he jumped off Deathscythe and stood in front of me. I tugged on his braid to get his attention. He turned somewhat to look at me.

"Move over, I wanna see what's going on," I said. Duo flatly refused. "They're comin' over here," he murmured to me. 

"Milliardo," Miss Noin was saying, "it's not too late." She led him towards Duo and I. My brother took off his mask and squinted. 

"Relena," He said softly, recognition in his voice, "it is you, sister." Milliardo smiled, as did Noin. Duo was still hostile, and refused to move. Milliardo chuckled. "I don't intend on harming my own sister," he said. Duo turned to glare at me.

"Is he really your brother?" he asked with a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"I don't know, I don't remember him, but I know I have a brother. Remember, I told you a few weeks ago? We didn't know where he was, well, I guess we do now."

"I don't trust him," Duo said.

"I don't trust you either, Gundam pilot," my brother said. "Don't go near my sister."

"I've known her longer than you," Duo said. "Maybe I should be telling you not to go near her."

Noin glared at Duo. "We can trust Zechs," she said.

"I was just fighting him! He was battling in the name of OZ not five minutes ago, and you say we can trust him?!?!" 

Milliardo pushed past Duo and put his hand on my shoulder. Noin smiled.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Miss Noin said. The three of us looked at Duo who threw his hands up in defeat.

"Oh, what do I know about family ties anyway?" he asked. "But, if you do anything," he warned Milliardo, "I know three others who'll be more than happy to kick your butt." Milliardo held out his right hand in a peaceful gesture. Grudgingly, Duo shook his hand. I noticed with a small smile that Milliardo's other hand was holding one of Miss Noin's. I elbowed Duo and discreetly pointed it out to him. He sighed and rolled his eyes at the cute scene. 

"We can trust him," I muttered to Duo, "Miss Noin trusts him and she's the one who brought me home." 

"I guess so," Duo said with a sigh. He pulled off his cap and placed it roughly on my head. "I gotta go anyway, Gundam stuff. I'll call later, to make sure you're okay, and to check up on him," Duo nodded towards Milliardo. 

"Okay," I said. "Be careful."

"You, too, Queenie," he whispered, looking at Milliardo. Duo climbed back into his Gundam and the ground shook as it walked away. I waved at the machine, hoping he could see me. After a few moments, I adjusted Duo's cap, still on my head, and looked at Miss Noin and my brother.

"Can we go home now?" I asked.

****

Disclaimers: I don't own anything having to with Gundam Wing and I'm not making any money off of this fic.

Author Notes: So, what are the other G-boys up to, you ask? Duo didn't know, so Relena didn't know so she can't tell you, but I can. Currently Trowa is doing his fake OZ thing, Quatre's fighting, and Wufei is on one of the colonies with his martial arts teacher. And to answer one of the questions I got: the pacifists were not killed. Wufei came and told the other pilots it was a trick from OZ and the Alliance personal and G-boys were evacuated when Lady Une tried to set off those bombs.


	5. Differentia-Part Five

Author Notes: I spent a lot of time on this part, and I'm not particularly pleased with it. Believe it or not, writing paragraphs on end about the beauty of war and absolute pacifism is very difficult. Second, regarding the poll I took, the reason Relena was not given as a pilot for Wing Gundam is that I cannot write battle scenes to save my life. That's actually the only reason this fic is narrated by Relena, she's the only character who has never/will not be in a mobile suit battle.

****

Differentia

Part Five-Spoiled Princesses ALWAYS Get Their Own Way

We didn't have a plan, exactly. An idea, yes, something we were willing to try, yes, but an actual plan? No. Milliardo had been a part of OZ for quite some time; he knew how it worked, who was in charge, how the hierarchy was fashioned. The idea was somewhat obvious--get OZ out of the control of Treize Khushrenada. If a weaker official was placed in control, OZ would fall and the colonies would be saved. Best case scenario was even better though, get Treize out of office and 'Zechs Merquise' in. With a pacifist in control of the world's military, wars as we know them would be confined to history books. 

Okay, maybe that's not entirely accurate. Zechs Merquise was a warrior, but his days were numbered. Milliardo Peacecraft was merely biding his time until the mask of Zechs Merquise could be taken off forever. Milliardo was a believer in peace. 

Unfortunately, we had a slight problem. With the Gundams popping in and out, OZ was in a critical time, the election of a new leader for OZ was not very likely. We were going to need a plan if my brother was going to rise to power. If Zechs could make the Alliance loose faith in Treize, and then convince the leaders to have him take control of OZ, well then, that's it, we win. 

We knew what we had to do, we knew what we wanted to do, we just didn't know how. 

Luckily, fate was on our side. The Romafeller Foundation was, as it seemed even higher than the Earth Sphere Alliance. The leaders of the Foundation were pro-war and quickly losing faith in Treize, as we hoped the Alliance would. It was rumored that the highest officials of the Romafeller were going to ask, i.e. force, Treize to step down. 

According to my brother, Treize always wants OZ, and the members of OZ, to look good for the public, no matter how shady the people inside really are, the public is more likely to trust their officials that way. If the people trust OZ, they are more likely to join the military forces and/or believe in OZ's principals. The better OZ looked the better it was.

For example, Duo introduced me a girl named Hilde Schibecker. She was from the same colony as him and volunteered to become an OZ officer. OZ looked like a good, honest organization on L2. They convinced the people that all they wanted was to protect the colonies and help them, even thought that was far from the real goal. For the sake of her colony, her home, Hilde joined OZ and was more than prepared for to die for the cause. That's was happens to the people when OZ looks good in their eyes. Treize was apparently pushing this appearance, while at the same time underestimating the Gundam pilots. For OZ, that was not a good combination. Never under any circumstance underestimate a Gundam. Within 48 hours of meeting Duo, Hilde was no longer a part of the OZ organization. Suddenly, OZ didn't look so good to Hilde anymore.

Right now, you're probably wondering what the heck I'm trying to say. If Treize is so concerned about how OZ looks in the eyes of the people, then he will step down quietly. He won't put up a fight because that would make OZ look bad. If Romafeller does want Treize out, he'll go, end story.

So, for the next week, we, my brother, Miss Noin and I, got to have fun with propaganda. Mista Treize out, Milli-niisan in. (Naturally, Miss Noin is very enthusiastic with this idea. It's actually somewhat sad how much she works to push Zechs up.) We want my brother to become the next leader of OZ, he was a well-known hero of OZ and decorated warrior. OZ and the Romafeller Foundation would of course see him as a beacon of their ideals, as he has fought for them for so long. He was the perfect choice.

**********************

Every week there is a meeting of almost every representative of the Earth Sphere Alliance. Basically every one who can make it goes. Some of the reps. are too busy with the matters of their country, but this particular week was a very important meeting. If indeed Treize was going to be evicted from OZ, it was rumored this would be the meeting it would happen during. Personally, I hadn't gone to one of these meeting for a few months, (not since I kind of sort of told the whole place off. I know, I'm a bitch, no need to point it out.) but, I was going to this one. 

Not surprisingly, Romafeller made a big ceremony of having Treize place his sword down and stepping down from OZ. Miss Noin, Milliardo, myself and various other peace-minded individuals held our breathes while the chairperson of the Foundation (yeah, like I know what his war-obsessed name is) made a show of talking about how important OZ will be to the future of the Earth Sphere Alliance, and then Treize Khushranada stepped up to the podium once more.

"What's he doing?" I asked Miss Noin and my brother.

"Shh, Miss Relena. He's probably going to announce his successor." Noin said.

Previous to Treize's speech, I thought my name was Relena Peacecraft. Apparently that's not it, because that's the name that was announced. A hush fell over the chamber was that name was said. Scared out of my mind, I turned to Miss Noin.

"Wh-what did h-he say-ay?" I asked, my voice shaking. Miss Noin poked my side.

"Exactly what you heard," she said with an awed smile, she pushed me so that I would walk up to the podium and claim my title. 

"But Milliardo--" I began.

"Is not a politician," he said. "I am too stained with blood to be able to truly complete our objectives." I took one of my brother's hands in both of my own.

"You are a true knight of Peacecraft, brother," I whispered. Reluctantly, I pulled my hands away from Milliardo and walked slowly towards the podium. I paused rather than continuing past Treize. "Why?" I asked. I knew I needed his answer before I could accept this post, "why me?"

"Human beings," Treize said, "have an extraordinary will to fight for things they believe is right. They are capable of immediately accepting their fate if dying for the cause is what must happen. When people are fighting in this frame of mind, war can be a beautiful thing, a true art. When the cause becomes irrelevant and only winning for the sake of winning is what the soldier wants, the value of a soldier's life is lost, and the fighting itself is irrelevant. In this frame of mind, war is no longer an acceptable means of solving a conflict. The war is nothing more than an excuse for carnage. The war between OZ and those who oppose the organization has turned to just that. This war must come to an end, and you are the one to end it."

I nodded and began to resume my walk towards the podium, but Treize grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Romafeller will not agree with you on any counts," he told me, "but OZ is your organization now. You are in no position to listen to them, no matter how many times anyone tells you that you must. They only allowed you to take this position because you are young and can be manipulated. Don't let it happen, follow your own ideals, as I followed mine." He let go of my arm now and I continued my walk. 

Standing by the podium was a high ranking officer of the Romafeller Foundation. 

"Your Excellency," he drawled to me, "please, say a few words." I stepped behind the podium for the first time since I told the Alliance they were all very mistaken.

"I must admit," I said after taking a deep breath, "that I was not by any means prepared for this position. I also must admit that I still think any one who sees war as an acceptable means of solving any sort of conflict is mistaken. If people were truly interested in ceasing conflict they would work at it in a way that would not ultimately result in more of a conflict. History has taught us that once the fighting in a war has ended, the people of the opposing factions still hold hostilities towards one another. With this among other thoughts, is why I hold my views on absolute pacifism. Pacifism is, worded as simply as possible, a belief that all conflicts can be solved with words. With that principal in mind, and as the highest authority of the OZ organization," as I said that, I looked a Treize, who nodded in affirmation, "I hereby order the stop of the production of all OZ mobile suits and mobile dolls. In addition, all customary police raids, weapons manufacturing and general uncalled for violence inflicted on the people of the colonies at the hands of OZ to be stopped immediately. Some people see peace as merely a result of war, with that opinion in mind, OZ officially surrenders. I would like to negotiate a treaty with the leaders of the colonies as soon as possible." After this, I paused. That was everything that I needed to say then. "Thank you." I ended my speech, (entirely impromptu, I would like to add) and stepped away from the podium. I walked past the table with the high ranking members of Romafeller. I stared into the eyes of the chairman.

"I **_will not_** fade away simply because you want me to," I hissed, and then turned away from them to take my former seat with Miss Noin and Milliardo.

As I walked back to my seat, I noticed a familiar face on the highest level of the meeting hall, in the seats reserved for the public, who are allowed to sit in on any meeting. With him, were four other unfamiliar faces, making five all in all. Three were smiling, one was disinterested and one was wearing an OZ uniform and had hair in front of his face. I grinned up at them and Duo gave me a thumbs up. The blond boy and the girl with short blue-black hair, (that's Hilde) waved even thought I didn't know them. The Chinese boy and the OZ soldier, who works for _me _now didn't smile. I almost laughed when I realized my organization had uniforms, crazy huh?

Later, when the meeting had ended and my appointment with the colony leaders had been set, Miss Noin, Milliardo, and myself saw the Duo and Hilde waiting outside for me. 

"All right, Your Excellency!" Duo shouted. "We win!!"

"Don't call me that, Duo," I said, "there's nothing excellent about me."

Duo shook his head. "You stopped the war in a day, Lena. I'd say that's pretty damn excellent."

"No, I'm just a spoiled little bitch who always gets her own way."

Duo pulled me into a hug and out of the corner of my eye, I saw at girl with long blond hair walk past, looking very angry. 

****

Disclaimers: I don't own anything having to with Gundam Wing and I'm not making any money off of this fic.

Author Notes: Hehehe, stay tuned as the G-boys, Rel, Milli and Treize face off against the 'Treize Faction' and why is Dorothy so mad? I'm finally back in the swing of this writing thing. BUt be warned, I don't have a lot of time for writing. School is back in and I have Chemistry and AP History, so unlike last year when I wrote during the school year, I have to study. A lot. Bleh.


	6. Differentia-Part Six

****

Differentia

Part Six-The Treize Faction vs. White Fang

I knew people would not agree with my ideals. I knew people would not agree with my decisions. I knew that. I guess I didn't think they'd be as stubborn as me. When I stopped the manufacterization of mobile suits and mobile dolls, I decided not to destroy the remaining suits. There were several thousand mobile suits left, and only about a hundred mobile dolls. They never really got off the ground; too many people didn't want to take the soldiers out of the battle.

The Romafeller Foundation hadn't even gotten a chance to move against me when members of my own organization did. They commandeered the remaining mobile suits and mobile dolls before anyone knew what hit us. OZ members calling themselves the 'Treize Faction,' moved simultaneously with no official communications, meaning they bound together through private communication consoles. No one outside of their operation was informed of it until after it happened. 

"They must have been planning for this possibility for months to have moved so quickly," Milliardo said, looking over my shoulder from where he stood behind me. The computer console we looked at said roughly 7,000 mobile suits and 128 mobile dolls were now in the possession of the Treize Faction. And OZ had none left. None. Because I stopped the production. 

I scrolled down the screen. I had only been in office for 18 hours, and everything had already fallen apart. 

"What could they possibly want?" I asked looking at Milliardo and then turning to Noin who stood at my other side. "It can't be world domination, that doesn't make any sense. They haven't touched any of the mobile suit plants, I could easily begin to make them again. If they want to rule the world, you would think they'd want to destroy any attempts to stop them."

Noin and my brother were silent.

"And what's with their name anyway? Treize is the one who picked Lena in the first place!" Duo shouted from where he sat. He was sitting in one of the chairs opposite of my desk with his feet propped up near my computer. 

The door of my new office creaked open. Milliardo, Miss Noin, Duo and myself all turned to look at the new comer. A woman wearing a deep blue dress and shoulder length brown hair entered with one of Duo's Gundam pilot friends, Trowa, I think his name is. 

"They fought not for OZ, but for Mister Treize," the woman said. "It's possible that they want him to be reinstated."

"Loyally to their leader," Milliardo mused, "Like in the revolutions of the AD centuries. Some fought for new order like we do, and other fought for their leader."

"Like the _Treize_ Faction," Noin said. (Sometimes I get that funny feeling that she wants to start a _Milliardo _Faction, but I degrees.)

"Okay, we have a possible motive, so now we have to make a plan of action," I said, confident.

"How long would it take to get the mobile suit manufacturing back on line? We could fight them--"

"NO!" All eyes turned to me. "I will not send troops into battle, I will not back down from my principals. I stopped mobile suit production and I will not start it again. All that would be is telling Romafeller and the Treize Faction that they are right, that the only way to stop a conflict is violence. I cannot in good conscience allow that."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"So don't send out any orders," Duo said with a shrug. Then he grinned. "In a few more days, the docs will have finished rebuilding Deathscythe. Shinigami will once again return from Hell and kick their asses!!!"

"Why does your Gundam have to be rebuilt? It was fine a few weeks ago, in France," I said.

"Yeah, well, Trowa over here kinda blew the thing up. I got captured by OZ a while ago, back when they were _eeeeevil_. They wanted to kill me or something at dawn, but got some order to transport me to another holding block. Trowa blew up Deathscythe as a test or something, at least that's what he said. I was stuck there for a while until Wufei got caught, too. Trowa gave us a message from the Docs who built the Gundams, they were makin' us new ones, but aren't done yet. And then Psycho-Quatre busted us out. Not on purpose, but he got the Ozzies out of our way. Me an' Wu-man hitched a ride on a carrier while Trowa covered our escape. Since then I've hiding out on L2 with Hilde between missions and using the one that ole-what's-his-name tried to detonate on a mission, but I can't ever get used to one of it's functions."

"What does it do?" I asked.

"It turns into a bird/plane thing and flies around like a shuttle," Duo said. "Kinda weird for a mobile suit, that's all."

"How many Gundams are there?" Milliardo asked.

"Four pilots, five suits," Duo said. "Well, five once Deathscythe and Senlong are finished, anyway."

"No, Duo," Trowa said, "there are more."

"What?" Duo almost exploded.

"OZ had the docters construct two more suits superior to the Gundams when Treize was in control."

"Please tell me the Treize Faction doesn't have those," I said, massaging my sinuses with my thumb and forefinger.

"It was a little known project," the woman said, "the VayEight and Mercurious are still in our possession. Mister Treize also was over seeing the construction of two more advanced suits, the Tallgeese II and Epyon."

"So," Trowa said, "the Gundam pilots and our associates have 11 superior suits."

"11?!?!?!" Duo exclaimed. "That's almost three Gundams per pilot!!"

"Rudimentary math skills, I'm impressed, Maxwell." I smacked my brother for that comment, so much for pacifism.

"How did we go from no suits to 11 in such a short amount of time?" I asked.

"Duo will have two suits once Deathscythe Hell is completed. That suit and Wing Gundam, the one that has a bird function. I am in possession of Heavyarms, VayEight and Mercurious, Quatre has Sandrock Kai and Wing Zero, Wufei will soon have Senlong Kai, so that's eight. Zechs," Trowa nodded towards my brother, "has Tallgeese, that's nine. Treize's two suits make eleven."

"Will Treize even be willing to fight against a faction that battles for his ideals?" I asked.

"He will," the woman said. 

I looked at her. I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her. I think she knew that I recognized her by the way she looked at me. 

"Have we met?" I asked her softly, as my brother, Duo and Trowa divvied up the mobile suits.

"I don't believe so, Miss Peacecraft," she answered in that quiet, kind voice of hers. Satisfied, I nodded.

"We've got a plan," my brother said, tapping me on the shoulder to get my attention. I turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Duo and Hilde, Trowa and Wufei, Quatre and some of the Maganoc Corp members, myself and Noin, and Treize and Miss Une will be stationed in those pairs, each one with a Gundam, except for the Maganocs, throughout the Earth and colonies to stop the Treize Faction when they appear. The closest team will strike until we wear them down."

I shook my head. "But they have so many more people than us," I began, but Trowa cut me off.

"They don't all attack at once, so the numbers will not be a problem."

"I still don't like this," I said.

"Look, Lena," Duo said, "none of us work for you an' OZ anymore, 'cept for Trowa, an' he's been a double agent the whole time anyway, soooooo we can operate without you, so OZ's new order thing won't be affected at all. We're not under your orders, so you still got that whole 'peace' thing, and we get rid of the Treize Faction. Easy."

I sighed. No better plans were going to come up. My ideals of pacifism and talking your problems out won't work if I can't get face to face with the opposing faction. "So who gets what suit?"

"Duo will use Deathscythe Hell, Hilde will use Wing Gundam, assuming she's willing. Zechs will pilot Wing Zero, as he's one of the few people we're confidant can use the system, and turn Tallgeese over to Miss Noin. Treize will use Epyon and she'll," Trowa nodded to the woman, "pilot Tallgeese II. I will of course use Heavyarms and Wufei will pilot Shenlon Kai. Quatre will use Sandrock Kai and the remaining suits, the Mercurious and VayEight will be assigned to members of the Maganoc Corp."

"So everyone is going to off to fight again," I murmured, "leaving me here to preach pacifism. We're not any different from the old order of OZ; lying to the pubic, trying to make ourselves look so wonderful so that the pathetic little public will just eat up every word I say." Silence greeted me. I cast a glance around the room, daring anyone to speak. No one did; they saw the same ironies that I did; fighting, killing, destroying in the name of justice and peace. I stood up, pushing my chair away and stalked towards the door.

"While your at it," I spat sarcastically, referring to their plan, "why don't you kill a few civilians as well." With that I left my office, slamming the door behind me. 

**********************

Once upon a time, pacifism made sense to me, it seemed so clear; if no one fought, there would be no wars, no mass destruction and death, no tearing apart of families when members believed different things. But wars were a part of human nature, an undeniable part of all people. Political smiles and jargon aren't going to suddenly make people believe the same thing. Maybe the only way to make someone believe what you want them to do is to force them, place fear in their hearts.

As I pondered these thoughts, tears streamed down my face. Was peace just an unattainable dream? With my knees drawn up to my chest, I sat in the rose garden Treize had planted in the courtyard of OZ headquarters. I don't know what to believe anymore, and I don't have anyone to turn to. I'm fifteen, damn it, I can't control the world's military. All my ideals were falling apart, this was what Romafeller wanted, this is why they allowed Treize to choose me as his replacement. 

"You are a very foolish person," an unfamiliar and slightly amused voice said from behind me. "Miss Relena," she added after a pause. I didn't bother to wipe my eyes and turned my head to look. It was the girl from yesterday, only this time, she didn't look so angry. She had long blond hair and the strangest eyebrows you've ever seen, and a look in her eyes that I didn't like one bit, but other than that she appeared to be a normal girl.

"Why," I asked, "am I a foolish person?"

"You allowed yourself to be put in a place that your enemies wanted. Now you doubt yourself. That is what Romafeller wanted and you gave it to them. That was a foolish thing to do. An other foolish thing about you is that even though you must know people are against you, you blindly trust. You are a fool. For all you know, Romafeller as sent me to help them pick you apart." I just looked at her. She smiled and tossed her hair. "I," she said, "am Dorothy Catalonia, a blood relation of the chairman of the Romafeller Foundation. I love wars, I think they should hurry up and begin fighting again. These private battles of the Gundam pilots aren't part of a true war. A true war will bring out the best of human spirit, these battles do not. Random acts of bloodshed are not a war. If you are going to fight, hurry up and do it. If you are going to make a stand, hurry up and do it. And if you are going to stop crying and decide what you are going to with your own troops in your own organization, hurry up and do it."

"Were you sent to help Romafeller pick me apart?" I asked.

Dorothy smirked. "Yes," she answered simply. "But I won't. I believe in you Miss Relena, I love wars because the people fighting don't want to die, and yet they fight regardless, so desperate to hold on to things they know they will inevitably lose anyway. These people fighting now are willing to give up their lives, there is no desperation. That's boring, perhaps in peace there will be something new to learn about the nature of human beings." With that, she left, I stayed where I was for a few minutes and stood up to return to my office. 

Duo, Milliardo and the others were long gone. I sat at my desk and noticed a light blinking on the computer screen. I clicked on it and a message popped up. 

_Lena, if there's gonna to be peace, you gotta work for it. You do your thing and we'll do ours. Don't be mad at me. :D ~Shinigami_

I smiled. I was never mad at them, I was mad at myself. Are my ideals truly just a dream? I wish I had someone to talk to, but they all left; to fight. 

**********************

For months, it was the same thing. I would just work, signing some papers, refusing to sign others. Making speeches about my ideals, going to school when I had the time, stress building. I cried myself to sleep every night for longer than I would ever admit. The only I heard news of my brother, Miss Noin or Duo was the same time anyone else did. The Treize Faction versus White Fang, led by Zechs Marquise, second in command, one Quatre Reberba Winner. A private war, fighting, the right to fight versus the right to live in peace.

It didn't make any sense to me. 

Apparently Dorothy understood very well, though. She tried to explain it to me a few times; I would see her every now and then. When Romafeller planned something against me, she would warn me, tell me what to expect. I didn't believe her at first, but after she had proven herself many times, I learned to, and retained my position thanks to her help. Personally, I believe she did so only to keep the hostility between myself and the foundation the way it was.

As the fighting continued, both I and surprising, Dorothy grew increasingly anxious. After a while, I asked her if she was beginning to be bothered by the fighting. She assured me that was not it, she wanted to meet the Gundam pilots. Boys our age with an incredible will to fight and always come out of top, who have remained victorious when pitted against the greatest pilots of the day, who can even kill a machine. I knew now that she helped me to get to them, I was her ticket to the soldiers.

Funny thing, but, I didn't care. Dorothy gave me someone to talk to, and another point of view on the politics of the time period. I knew she rarely wanted to be with me, to have to listen to me drone on about pacifism whilst my brother and friends fought hard, but she was there anyway, I was thankful of that.

I was also thankful when the fighting stopped.

**********************

Author Notes: Sorry this one took so long, but I was really trying to finish the fic in this part. Well that's not happening, there should be one more part to go. (For the record, this thing is VERY difficult to write and I want to get it over with!)

****

Disclaimers: I don't own anything having to with Gundam Wing and I'm not making any money off of this fic.


	7. Differentia-Part Seven

Differentia

****

Part Seven-End A New

"Now, we are standing on the threshold of a new era. War no longer has a place in our society and we enter the time of peace. Many nations had contributed to this new order, thus with great gratitude I thank the United States of America, Spain, the nations of the Arabian Peninsula, China, Germany, Italy, the kingdom of Sank and the new born nation of the Unified Earth Satellites, formally known as the colonies and Lunar Base.

These countries were the first to commit to a hopefully someday planet wide Alliance of peace, understanding and faith in mankind that has made this era possible. The nations taking part in this alliance have agreed never to take arms against their fellow members. I believe this alliance--"

"What exactly do these nations intend to do when they have a dispute?" 

I barely stopped myself from glaring. It was the largest, most important speech of my career, and right at a crucial part, that bastard from Romafeller tried to make me look bad. "The very purpose of this alliance is to stop disputes. When the members find they can not find a mutually agreeable compromise, a third and unbiased party will enter to mediate the conflict. Thus, the more members of the alliance, the more wars will be prevented."

That interruption cost me a lot of my concentration. You'd think the chairman of Romafeller would have more professional courtesy than to just ask questions in the middle of a speech, weren't those meant for a debate? I just BSed the rest of my speech, and I think I might have contradicted myself a few times. I'm sure Romafeller would have a field day reducing public confidence in me with that. 

Needless to say, when I left the conference, I was not in the best of moods. I was already somewhat jumpy and when I felt an arm slip around my waist and another clamp over my mouth, I was ready to kick who ever held me from behind in the head. Until I heard some laughing that is. The person behind me swung me around so that I was facing the laugher. 

My eyes widened. Hilde. Last I knew she was with--

Instantly, I was left go and spun around, to be face to face with Duo Maxwell. 

"Duo! Hilde! How have you two been? Is everyone okay? Have you heard from Miss Noin or my brother? How did the fighting end?"

Duo held his hands up. "Whoa, Lena, one question at a time!! We're fine, yes, no and long story. That answer everything?"

I gave Duo a huge hug. "You guys have to tell me everything!!"

"We will, we will," Duo said as I pulled away from him. "But first, do you know where we could get a bite to eat? I'm starved." Hilde and I looked at each other and rolled out eyes.

**********************

"And then," Duo said as he swallowed a bite of pizza, "we found out the Treize Faction's headquarters was in Luxembourg, so we all met up there for one big battle to end all battles and right before we got to much into it, ol' Treize himself opened the hatch of his suit. Naturally, the Faction stopped dead in their tracks right there. And before you knew it, BAM! It's all over!! They gave up, just like that. They thought they were fightin' for what their 'leader' believed in, but it turned out he was with us, so they were too." 

"One more question," I said, smiling now that I knew the conflict had finally ended not because of force, but showing one solitary man's face. Peace really isn't as hard to achieve as the proponents of war would lead the public to think. "How did you get the name 'White Fang?'"

"Zechs thought it sounded cool," Hilde said, answering as Duo stuffed cheese into his mouth. 

Duo gulped his food down and took a long sip of cola to wash it down. "It does," Duo defended. "Yeah, we're White Fang, we're badasses," he said laughing. 

"Seriously," I said, "He thought it sounded cool?"

"Aww, he's 19, Lena, let 'im act like it once in a while," Duo said. 

"When was the last time you saw any of the others?" I asked.

"About a month ago," Hilde said. "We all went our separate ways once all of the Treize Faction's mobile suits had been confiscated. Duo and I headed back out to L2 to see how the colony, er, I guess it's a county now, is. That's where we were when the announcement that the colonies were becoming a nation was made."

"A lot can change with just a little time," I mused. "Still, I'm glad it doesn't look like there will any more fighting for a while." 

"Cheers to that," Duo said, holding up his cola.

"Cheers," Hilde and I echoed.

**********************

My life turned upside down the day I turned fifteen. Previous to that say, I was just the Vice Minister's 'spoiled daughter.' Death threats, murder attempts, Gundam pilots, loosing the only family I'd ever known and gaining my biological one, becoming royalty, and leader of the world's first line of defense, the events that led to all that happened when I was fifteen. Fifteen, I had no knowledge of the world outside my posh private school, and yet I was thrown head first into the real world; a world where people expected me to lead them by the virtue of my name.

I like to think I did a good job, that I did everything I could have done. I like to think that I didn't hide behind the values of the Peacecraft name and that pacifism is a cause one can believe in.

I led OZ for five years. When I left, the former military organization was know more of a negotiation team. We didn't condone fighting when there was a despute, we sent teams to talk things over and came to a mutually agreeable conclusion. It took me five years to make that a reality, and when it was, I saw my time had ended.

It was rather sad to see that my life's work ended when I was twenty; I'd always heard that it was better for your life to end before you life's work. I was happy in a way, though. I finally had time for all the living I'd missed out on in my teen years. 

I changed my name and disappeared, much like the Gundam pilots had after the fighting. They were my muses, I guess you could say. My inspiration.

I must have been about twenty-two one day when I got the feeling that someone was following me. Whenever I turned around, everything just seemed so normal, though. It was kind of hard to believe.

And then I saw him.

"Zoe Marquise?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

I shrugged. "It felt only right. Z. Marquise."

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess. How is ol' Milli anyway?"

I shrugged again. "The only things I know of him are what's on the news."

"You don't keep in touch with your own brother?"

"If I did, it would be that much easier to find me, and I don't want to be found. When I was a Dorlian, I was the Vice Minister's daughter, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less to anyone but myself. When I was a Peacecraft, I was a symbol of peace just like every other member of the family. Pacifism was almost a pre-requisite. Now, I'm a Marquise and I'm free to do what I wish. What good is peace if people don't have the freedom to live?"

"Your last name doesn't make you who you are."

"Yes, it does. Those other names made me a symbol; this one makes me a person."

"You were always a person, a strong, confident, beautiful person who made the world as we know it the way it is."

I smiled ruefully. "You don't know how much I cried."

He chewed on his bottom lip a bit before saying "Do you still cry, when you think about it? I can go if the memories make you sad, or something."

"No, it's been too long as it is. And besides, you never made me anything but happy." He smiled at that and pulled the old back cap off of his head, and placed it roughly on mine. As we walked away together, with our arms looped around one another, he remarked "Do I have to call you 'Zoe' or is 'Lena' still okay?"

I sighed, it was a happy sigh though. "You can call me whatever you want, Duo."

"Great, cuz if you want, I have a another last name you could try..."

"Hmm?"

"How does 'Relena Maxwell' sound to you? I think it rolls off the tongue rather well, don't you think?"

"It does have a nice ring to it," I mused.

"I've got a nice ring, too," he said, "but that's for you."

Only then did I notice he'd been holding my hand the entire conversation. And he was right; it was a nice ring. And I was more than happy to wear it.

****

~Owari~

Disclaimers: I don't own anything having to with Gundam Wing and I'm not making any money off of this fic.

Author Notes: Well, that's it for my AU. The title of this chapter makes no sense, but it's a play on words from part one 'Begin A New.' I think I'll be sticking to one parts for a while now, these series are kind of hard. Speaking of series, I may do a sequel to 'In the Nic of Time.' So if you see 'The Gundam Ryuusei' that's it! ^_^


End file.
